Se acabó
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot:Ojo, invitados especiales: "- Tú nunca me miraste – continuó diciendo Butters -, nunca me apoyaste cuando más te necesitaba; jamás me escuchaste y sí me ignoraste. Para ti no valía nada más que para la cama… Lo siento, Trent… Pero esto… Esta relación… Se acabó."


_**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les caigo con otro relato, esta vez sí un oneshot... Y un poco dramático. Y con invitados especiales... De nuevo.**_

_**Ojalá les guste...**_

_**Vicka.**_

_**P.d: Los personajes de este relato pertenecen a Ubi y a C. Central.**_

* * *

**Se acabó.**

El centro comercial de Denver estaba hasta el tope de gente. Varias personas estaban formadas en una sola fila, algunas desde hace un par de días y otras desde hace unas horas. La razón de tanto amontonamiento era que era día viernes de otoño, pero no un viernes cualquiera. Era el famoso Viernes Negro, el único día del resto del año en donde todo está hasta en un 80% de descuento.

Era un día de locura en la sociedad norteamericana donde uno tenía que hacer uso de artimañas para poder ser el primero en llevarse todo lo que estaba marcado con descuento.

En medio de aquella fila estaba un grupo de adolescentes que compartían entre sí comida y bebida caliente para pasar el rato en lo que abría el centro comercial.

- ¡Ufff, qué frío! – exclamó uno de ellos, un muchacho de pantalones de mezclilla, camiseta roja y suéter blanco con capucha con un tatuaje en el brazo.

- Eso no es nada comparado con South Park – comentó otro, un chico rubio de pantalones de mezclilla, suéter azul con blanco y un chullo grande de la misma combinación.

- Da igual – comentó un tercer muchacho de piel morena y cabello castaño oscuro-. Estamos en Colorado.

- Sí, pero en South Park la gente ha de estar más que amontonada.

- Amontonada y enloquecida, como suele suceder – comentó el chico del tatuaje.

- ¿Alguien quiere galletas? – comentó un chico de cabello semi largo amarrado con una media cola y con una pequeña trenza detrás de la oreja.

- ¡Yo! - exclamó el chico del chullo.

- Aquí tienes, Leo.

- ¡Gracias! ¿Des?

- No, gracias, Buttercup – respondió Desmond con una sonrisa -. Debo cuidar mi dieta.

Butters se echó a reír mientras le ofrecía unas galletas a su compañero castaño oscuro.

- Gracias – le dijo éste.

- No hay de qué, Altair.

- Oye, Leo – le llamó un chico de cabello largo y ojos cafés -, ¿cómo lo tomaron cuando les dijiste que ibas a venir con nosotros?

- ¿Eh? No se los dije, Ezio.

- ¡¿Neta?! – exclamó Desmond.

- Sí. No se los dije. No me iban a hacer caso después de todo.

- Me imaginé eso…

El celular de Butters empezó a sonar. Éste, sacándolo de su pantalón, se puso pálido al leer en la pantalla el nombre de Trent Boyett, uno de los bullies de la escuela.

- Mierda – comentó Altair -. Parece que se les invocó sin querer queriendo.

Butters, un poco nervioso, contestó la llamada:

- ¿Hola?

_- ¡Butters, ¿dónde carajo estás?!_

- ¡Oh, Trent, ho-hola! E-estoy en el Centro Comercial de Denver.

- …_¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?!_

- Trent…

_- ¡¿Qué chingados haces ahí?! ¡Nosotros te estábamos esperando a que llegaras con la comida desde hace más de una hora! ¡¿Por qué estás en Denver?!_

- Bueno, me topé con Desmond y sus amigos en el camino. Ellos me invitaron y… Y acepté.

_- ¡¿QUÉ?! –_ se escuchó el grito de varios, incluyendo el de Eric Cartman, quien espetó a gritos:-_ ¡BUTTERS, TENÍAS UN COMPROMISO AQUÍ CON NOSOTROS! ¡HACE MÁS DE UNA MALDITA HORA QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ CON UN HAMBRE DE MIERDA Y TÚ QUE TE LARGAS A PASEAR CON ESOS CABRONES!_

- Lástima, margaritos – comentó Desmond con sarcasmo-. Eso les pasa por no llevar comida hecha en sus casas.

_- ¡Cállate, Miles! _– le espetó Trent - _¡Esto no tiene nada qué ver contigo!_

Desmond tomó el celular de Butters y le dijo:

- Jódanse.

Dicho eso, colgó la llamada y apagó el celular para devolvérselo a Butters, quien le dijo:

- Ahora sí que tendré problemas. Yo ya tenía preparada la comida.

- ¡Nah, no te preocupes! – exclamó Ezio – De que les va a afectar, les va a afectar, pero ni modos. Alguien debió haberte acompañado a llevar las cosas y así evitar problemas.

- Uhmmm… Tienes razón… ¿Quién quiere estas rebanadas de pizza?

Los muchachos tomaron sus rebanadas, quedando una para Butters, quien la tomó y le dio una mordida mientras que Desmond lo rodeaba con sus brazos y le empezaba a darle besos en la cabeza y de ahí a los labios.

- Si van a empezar con su lovey dovey, mejor vayan a un hotel y follen– comentó Altair.

- No queremos follar, queremos entrar al centro comercial a comprar los videojuegos, el Xbox y la PS4 – replicó Desmond -. Y de ahí nos vamos todos a mi casa a comer y a pasar el día con los videojuegos.

- ¡Yei! – exclamó Butters muy alegre - ¡Abrieron el centro comercial!

- ¡Ya era hora! – comentó Connor mientras avanzaba la fila.

Horas después, el grupo de jóvenes salieron del centro comercial cargados de bolsas y paquetes.

**_&%&%&_**

Butters y Desmond empezaron a besarse mientras asentaban los vasos en la mesa de la cocina. Con suavidad, Desmond paseó sus labios por el cuello del rubio pequeño, quien estaba excitado como producto de esas caricias; Butters, ya un poco más atrevido, estiró un poco su trasero hacia atrás y empezó a menear lentamente sus caderas.

- Ya te encendí por lo que veo – comentó Desmond muy satisfecho.

- E-es tu culpa… Tus caricias me ponen así… Ni siquiera Trent me ponía así. Si supiera…

Desmond puso un dedo en sus labios y le dijo:

- Para él eres su puta… Para mí, eres mi más grande tesoro.

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron y unieron sus frentes.

- ¡Así te quería agarrar, grandísimo cabrón! – les interrumpió una voz.

Butters y Desmond se volvieron.

Trent estaba ahí, completamente enojado y con las incontenibles ganas de agarrarlos a golpes.

- ¡Trent! – exclamó el rubio.

Boyett se retiró del lugar ante las miradas de los amigos de Desmond y con Butters detrás de él. Antes de llegar al elevador, Butters lo jaló del brazo.

- ¡Suéltame! – exclamó el ex convicto.

- ¡Trent, por favor, escúchame!

- ¡Todo este maldito tiempo sospeché de ti y de Miles, pero jamás me imaginé que era así de bajo! ¡¿Qué es lo que él te da que yo no te he podido dar?! ¡¿Qué es lo que él te puede prodigar y yo no?!

- ¡ÉL ME PRODIGA ATENCIÓN Y CARIÑO, ESO ES LO QUE LO DIFERENCIA DE TI! – alzó la voz el rubio pequeño.

- ¡¿Atención y cariño?! ¡¿Cómo puede prodigar atención y cariño a un ser insignificante cómo tú, de quién todos no sienten más que pena?!

- ¡Porque él es humano y no un idiota autómata como todos ustedes! ¡Él me valora, me quiere, me trata como persona y no como un objeto o como un imbécil! En cambio tú… Tú me tratas peor que a una puta barata…

Trent desvió su mirada.

- Tú nunca me miraste – continuó diciendo el rubio -, nunca me apoyaste cuando más te necesitaba; jamás me escuchaste y sí me ignoraste. Para ti no valía nada más que para la cama… Lo siento, Trent… Pero esto… Esta relación… Se acabó.

Dicho eso, Butters se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia el departamento de Desmond mientras que Trent se metía en el elevador y oprimía el botón para ir a la planta baja.

Al día siguiente, toda la escuela estaba en el chisme de aquél final abrupto de una relación tan conflictiva como la que tenían Butters y Trent. Varios le daban la razón a Butters para verse orillado a la infidelidad, pero otros más comentaron que no debió haberlo hecho y que bien pudo haber terminado con él.

Los aludidos, por su parte, estaban cada quien en sus cosas; Trent estaba fregando gente con Josh y Mark mientras que Butters estaba con Kenny sentado bajo un árbol.

- Trent te agarró cuando menos lo esperabas – comentó Kenny mientras comía su sándwich.

- Lo sé…

- Butters, en verdad lo que has hecho no era del todo correcto, aunque te doy la razón por hacerlo. Trent te lastimó y tú le lastimaste peor con tu relación clandestina con Desmond. Pudiste haber terminado con uno y estar con el otro.

- Lo sé… Debí haberlo hecho en un principio.

- ¿Y ahora qué harás, Butters? Toda la escuela está hablando de ti y de Trent. ¿Qué harás?

- ¿Qué qué haré? Simple: Me voy a vivir con Desmond.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Sí… Él… Él me pidió que me fuera a vivir con él… Y acepté.

- Dios… Esto es algo que Trent no se lo tomará demasiado bien.

- Yo ya no soy de Trent, Kenny. No soy de su propiedad...

**_&%&%&_**

- ¡YO NO TE PERTENEZCO, TRENT! – gritó Butters mientras se zafaba de las manos del bully.

Todo había sucedido rápido para Butters; de hecho, ese día no era su día literalmente hablando.

Sus padres, al enterarse del final de su relación con Trent, le exigieron una explicación; Butters se negó rotundamente a dárselas porque era algo que sólo a Trent y a él les compete, y que, por su parte, se saldría de la casa para siempre. Sus padres, ante semejante respuesta, decidieron llamar a Trent para exigir una explicación de su parte mientras que Butters subía a su habitación para empacar sus cosas.

Al poco rato llegó Boyett, quien estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de recuperar a Butters. Fue ahí donde se derivó toda una discusión a grito tendido.

- ¡YO YA NO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO! – le gritó Butters con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO QUIERES ENTENDER?!

- ¡PORQUE NO LO QUIERO ENTENDER! – le espetó Trent - ¡BUTTERS, YO TE AMO!

- ¡¿Tú me amas?! ¡YO TE AMABA! ¡Te amaba demasiado que fui capaz de soportar tu indiferencia, tu rechazo, hasta tus malos tratos, pero eso se acabó! ¡SE ACABÓ!

Dicho eso, tomó sus maletas y salió apresuradamente de la casa seguido de Trent, quien le advertía:

- ¡TE ADVIERTO QUE SI TE VAS DE AQUÍ, TE MATO!

- ¡PUES MÁTAME, MALDITO! ¡Atrévete a hacerlo! ¡Cobarde!

- ¡BUTTERS, VUELVE AQUÍ!

Butters hizo caso omiso de los gritos de Trent y se subió a la camioneta de Desmond, quien inmediatamente le pisó el acelerador para poder irse de allá lo más pronto posible. Trent corrió detrás de la camioneta para tratar de alcanzarla, pero no fue posible.

- ¡BUTTERS! – gritó el ex convicto - ¡BUTTERS, VUELVE! ¡Vuelve!...

Se llevó una mano a los labios e intentó contenerse para no llorar, pero fue inútil.

Kenny, quien pasaba por allá y había presenciado todo lo que pasó, se acercó a Trent y, con una palmada en el hombro, le dijo:

- Trent… Creo que debes aceptar que lo perdiste.

- ¡Cállate, Kenny!

- Trent, lo que digo es la verdad. ¡Ninguno de los dos podía soportar más esa relación!

- ¡Te he dicho que te calles!

- ¡No! ¡No me voy a callar! Trent, Butters te amaba, en verdad te amaba, pero tú lo lastimaste. Tarde o temprano tenía que salir la espuma de la olla.

Trent se volvió hacia Kenny, quien añadía:

- Creo que la decisión que tomó él fue lo mejor para los dos. Desmond… Desmond literalmente siente amor y cariño por él; lo he visto en muchísimas ocasiones y hasta creo que es más estable que tú en ese aspecto.

El ex convicto desvió la mirada y replicó:

- Lo recuperaré... No sé cómo, pero lo recuperaré.

- Trent… Por favor, no te des falsas esperanzas.

- Lo recuperaré y lo traeré de vuelta a mi lado.

- Trent…

- Y después todo estará bien…

- ¡Trent, vuelve a la realidad y acéptalo, con un carajo! ¡Butters se fue! ¡Butters ya no está aquí, ya no estará en Colorado para estas horas!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Sí, Butters se irá del estado. No sé a dónde se irá, porque no me lo dijo, pero ya no estará en Colorado… Lo siento, viejo.

Dicho eso, Kenny se marchó, dejando a Trent completamente solo en medio de la calle.


End file.
